leader of love
by AxB love artist 2
Summary: What happens when all the chipmunks have disappeared and Brittanys left on her own. Jeanette and Eleanor have gone, shes traveled 12 long years insearch of them but what happens when shes taken, being brought right to them and when she does find them she gets more than she expected and what happens when she falls in love with the futur alpha male chipmunk, putting her in danger...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is AxB love artist returning black To fanfiction!

Iv got so much to Share with you guys but believe me, ill do that in my own time:)

Ok so on with the story, this ones abit like one off my other stories 'what brought us together' but it isnt. Everyones in this, Dave, Ian, claire, thé chipmunks thé chipettes n plenty off others...

Ils normal couplés but Mainly based on Alvin and Brittany. I do not own Aatc or Batc, dave, Ian or claire. Just mine...

Ok, by the way if theres any misspelling blame autocorrect. Its pissing me off...badley!

On with thé story...

* * *

Chapitre 1 - (Brittanys point of veiw)

"Were almost there"

"How far" Another voice replyed

"About 5 miles"

I laid here, my eyes closed. It was dark with a lingering damp smell. I could feel the surface moving but that was least of my problems.

For the last 12 years nature was changing...Everyone was dissapearing. Not one chipmunk was found. Just me...

My sisters had been gone since i was 6 years old, first Jeanette then Eleanore. They vanished into the blue, one by one.

I recalled that awful day, that terrible day when i was 6 years old. It was wet, pouring it down with the skies cold raindrops pf water. Thunder would clash every now and then.

Me and my sisters would be doing our normel routine as we did every autumn morning. I and my dear sister Jeanette would go and collect some berries and nuts with shells full of water as we left Eleanor to guard our tree but that one morning changed everything, the beginning of my worse nightmare...

Like i said that one morning, me and Jeanette had gone out and gathered our supplies. The rain was coming down hard, blinding both me and jeanette in the eyes as we ran. We would jump as each thunder clash would pound, sending both mine and jeanttes hearts beating 10 times faster. My legs was hurting from the amount of running we was doing but i didnt care, i wanted to get back, i didnt bother checking on Jeanette because i thought she was close behind.

Miles we ran with our cheeks full but our little sister was hungry and i was determind to make her happy, its what big sisters do. Take care of her little sisters, as if they was my own.

Id reached the log bridge first, this would be were we`d have to be careful with it only being thin and rotten. Me and Jeanette was only half the weight of of an average male chipmunk, we`d be fine but unbeknownst to me, it wasnt and the bridge wasnt part of it...

Id stopped at the beginning at the beginning of the bridge having to wait for my little sister to catch up but when i turned...

She was gone...

My eyes widend at the thought of my sister being lost or worse...i raced back, in hopes of finding her but not one glimpse of a maltese furred chipmunk had caught my sight.

I stopped at the lake were me and Jeannette was at last 'together.' This couldnt be happening, my worse fears had come to life.

My heart skipped, it pounded so fast, i just couldnt get this horrible feeling out of my head.

My eyes started welling up with tears as i darted straight home in hopes to find Eleanor. This would truly break her heart as much as it did mine but there was no way of hiding this especially from Eleanor.

Jeanette was gone and it was all my fualt. First my perants, then my friends and now...Jeanette.

I wasnt far from the tree as i could sence the fact that something wasnt right, the tree didnt even look right as it came in veiw. Its branches was broken, the entrance to our home was destroyed and worse of all...there was foot prints in the sloppy mud that belonged to something beyond nature and thats when i realised.

With all my strength i climbed the tree that was once my home, the fastest i could and within minutes id reached the big opening of what use to be the entrance.

My eyes scanned top to bottem, Eleanor was no where. She had vanished too just like Jeanette.

I couldnt hold it any longer as i screamed at the top of my lungs, hot tears fell from my face as i collapsed to the ground vrying my eyes out.

I vowed i would find my sisters no matter what, even if it kills me...

With all my strength i had left, i forced myself onto my feet, jumping from the tree to the ground.

My ice blue eyes scanned the footprints which had made a trail, leading into the far distance of the trees. I began to follow hoping to find my dear sisters.

12 years id bin on the search, all over Australia i had travelled and had no sign of my sisters or other chipmunks. At 13 years old i landed in a place known as America, somehow id managed to get on a ship and hiked onthe back of a lorry which had ended me here.

But like back at home there was still no chipmunks to be seen. It felt like i was the last female species of my kind...

The last part of the journey i had remembered was standing up high on these hills with big white letter shaped billboards that read 'Hollywood', it was strange to me since i hadnt come across anything like it before but it was strange to me since i hadnt come across anything like it before but to me it didnt matter cause all i had on my mind was my beautiful sisters jeanette and Eleanor.

My aching feet was killing, it was dark and quiet.i slowed down my pace as i came near this black surface that was marked with white lines. To me it looked safe so i slowely stepped onto it an began to follow.

Following it, i looked up to see two lights heading my way and they wasnt slowing down, quick as i could i tried jumping out of the way but it was too late. I felt an enormous pain to the head as i came crashing down, scraping my side. The lights had stopped but before i could take notice, blackness took over my eyes.

The last thing i heard was slamming noises, feet rushing towards me and voices following after.

"Oh my god...weve hit a chipmunk"

"Shes still breathing...call the endangered habitats" he paused "thats were all the chipmunks have been taken"

Then within that sentence, i fell into a deep sleep...

Remembering all this, my eyes opened trying to see what was around but i couldnt, It was too dark.

My head was throbbing as i brought a paw to my face, feeling the lump that had formed on my forehead.

"Ow...what the hell hit me" i mumbled, slowely sitting up.

I noticed the surface wasnt moving anymore and faint voices was heard from behind, getting louder.

My ears pricked up at the sounds of clicking then suddenly bright light hit my face as something.

It took a while before my eyes adjusted to the light and as they did two figures became clear as i looked up.

Two men was stood with smiles on on their faces, a shiver fell down my spine all the way to the tip of my tail. I began to get scared, worried about what they was gonna do to me but suddenly the tallest spoke with a gentle voice...

" hey there girl, i see your awake now" he paused, looking at the bump on my forrehead "seems we have a nasty bump there" he finnished.

He had dark hair and dark eyes, he was tall but not much, just taller than the guy nex to him. The other man was bold and had square rimmed glasses with stubble under his bottem lip. Something about him i didnt like...

" were am i?" I asked, still shaken from the accident. I was so frightened.

He smiled bending down so his face was at my level.

" dont worry, your safe now...im Dave and thia is my partner Ian" he carried on " weve brought you home, this is were all the chipmunks from all ove the world are...to be protected"

"Oh" i began, millions of thoughts ran through my mind of my sisters " well errm...im Brittany"

Dave smiled but Ian not so much, the tall man then lifted his handup and placed it beside me.

" come on lets get that lump checked out and then we`ll get you settled in"

I did as he asked as he then placed me onto his shoulder, heading towards the big doors of the enormous building.

"You know Brittany, your the first aurban female we have here...which in our case is very rare, the closest we have is a chestnut male that we brought in last week which gets me thinking...You and him have abit in common, with the accident and the injury. Your both also red furred" i just smiled at the thought...

"Him and Ian didnt have a good start at first, see the little scar side of his eye..." i looked wher Dave pointed and saw three little scars. Ian didnt look one bit amused

" yeah he did that so now because of it, Ian gets me to handle you guys, thats why i was the first to approuch you...which also gets me thinking...oh god what was his name"

Dave stopped, having a good think whilst clicking his fingers. Ian just stared at him and sighed facing back towards the door.

"God dave ishouted his name loud enough...its Alvin" he finnished

"Thats it, hes called Alvin" he chuckled, Ian just rolled his eyes.

"Ok" i replied, bluntely.

" he attacked Ian but now they just keep their distance" he finnished, i just smiled as i looked at Ian, he wasnt one bit impressed. Dave just smiled walking along, Ian followed.

Something about this place gave me a feeling, a good one. I just hope my journey ends here. Within that minute, Dave and Ian then opened the doors and entered the building.

The first thing that came to my mind was find Jeanette and Eleanore...

* * *

There we go, the first chaptee and plenty more one the way. Dunno when ill be able to update again but this story will get finnished. Im upto chapter 5 already anyways...

Please tell me no what you think, R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys im back, sorry about the long wait but im here :)**

**I noticed ive had one review so thank you, its a start. Anyways, this story is kind of a mixed one between my other stories 'beginning of a new path' and 'what brought us together' hope you like.**

**I do not ow aatc, batc, dave, claire, ian, charlene or vinny...now lets go :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - (third person from now)**

walking through the corridors, two men and an aurban chipette sat on one of the mens shoulders who was known as Dave. Brittanys eyes widend at her surroundings, not believing what she was seeing...

All around her there wa humans, moving from one spot to another. Some was dat at desks, typing things on computers whilst others walked. They all was wearing white coats with name badges, the men wore black trousers and polished shoes whilst the woman wore skirts with either dolly shoes or high heels. They all looked the same in her eyes...

Brittany, however she gained the attention. A couple of woman gave her looks to say she was 'adorable', one even tried to pet her, this made her frightened as she tried to avoid them but luckily Dave swatted them away.

The chipette didnt know how to feel, the curiousity just took over her since she couldnt stop still, this made her loose her balance several times but Dave caught her intime.

All three of them wall walked through some more big doors which lead to another corridor but this corridor wasnt like any other corridor, no! This corridor had glass windows that went along the walls, taking half the space. Brittany looked confused as both men stopped to have a peek themselves.

"Like what you see" Ian asked, looking directly at the chipette.

She just looked at him confused, not having a clue on what he ment.

"What do you mean" she asked.

Ian was about to answer but Dave cut him off. The man glared, turning back to the glass window carrying on looking.

"Well Brittany" he began "This is the hall of every chipmunk in the world, itll be your new home for now" he finnished.

Brittany sighed, she looked through the window. She looked deep until her eyes widend...

The room was ginormous, it was so big you couldnt see the other side, inside was like one big forest with loads of trees and the greenest grass with a crystal clear blue lake shimmering in the sunlight, it was surrounded by chipmunks. Not onr nor two but hundreds.

They all acted as if they didnt even have a clue about this place, it was like they didnt even know they was here.

"Wow" was all she could say as Dave turned his head to her.

"Beautiful isnt it" he said.

The chipette didnt even hear, something or 'someone' looked very familier to Brittany. She watched this very familier chipette walk along with 6 other baby chipmunks. Brittany thought she must be babysitting, not putting much thought to it but that wasnt important to her since she was to busy concentrating on this chipette, her back was to her so she couldnt get a good look but from behind she knew that messy bun anywhere and you could clearly tell she was wearing glasses.

Deep down Brittany knew that was her long sister...jeanette.

Her breathing increased rapidly, looking back and fourth at Dave and Ian.

"Can i go in now" she asked, steadying her breathing.

Dave and Ian looked straight at each other staring right back at the chipette, shocked. No animal has never said that...Ever.

They both looked back at each other then at the chipette, she looked as if someone was holding a gun to her head, about to take her life away.

"Urm...sure, we just need to" he began but she cut him off.

"NO NOW! That can wait" she shot, taking Dave off guard. The chipette never took eyes off the glass window.

Dave sighed "ok, fine but someone will be in to check on you tomorrow Brittany" he told her as all three of them made their way to the entrance which was in another room.

A few minutes later, they was stood outside the entrance. Ian was too busy trying to work out which key is for what door. Brittany was loosing her patience, it made fiddle around.

"HURRY!" She shouted, making Ian jump dropping the keys in process. He glared at her.

"Hold your horses will ya" he snapped, picking his keys up.

The chipette couldnt hold it any longer, she looked around but as she did she noticed a little window open above the door. A smirk crawled on her pink lips.

Whilst Dave was watching Ian with the keys, the chipette took this as the perfect opportunity to leap. Quick as she could the chipette lept off the mans shoulder, alerting him.

"Brittany what the..." he shouted, trieing to grab her but she was too fast and he was too late.

Brittany was too high up as she made a grab for the window. Luckily the chipette caught it and with all her strength she pulled herself up and climbed through.

Dave and Ian just watched, gobsmacked seeing the female chipmunk jumping into the longrass joining the other fury creatures. Soon loosing her. Dave smirked...

" Didnt Alvin do that last week..." he said, Ian just stared at him not looking pleased "...you might aswell put them away, well do a check up on her tomorrow" he smiled, Ian sighed and rushed off with Dave folllwing behind.

Meanwhile, Brittany was dashing through the heard of chipmunks. They all stared, never seeing an aurban girl with such beauty. Some of the single males stared like goons, starting to crush on this strange female as the other female chipmunks just gave a look full of jealousy.

"Jeanette!" She shouted, the chipette had lost her but she but she wasnt giving up hope.

Brittany was running, looking everywhere for a maltese chipette with pink rimmed glasses and a messy bun.

After a couple of yards, Brittany stopped to catch her breath. All the running shes been doing had worn her out. The chipette gasped, looking around earning some more stares.

A couple of feet away, someone was dashing her way and was coming in pretty fast. His problems wasnt as bad since he was was trying to get away from some female company. Neither of them knew they was heading for each other.

Suddenly, thks chipmunk colided with Brittany within minutes. The chipette realised she was on the floor but what she hadnt realised is that the chipmunk was on top of her. The impact must have been too much.

Brittanys ears perked up, hearing small whispers and giggles. Her eyebrows narrowed opening her eyes and when she saw, her eyebrows unknitted falling back above her eyelids.

The chipette was speechless, seeing her nose was touching the other chipmunks but to Brittany he wasnt any ordinary chipmunk, he was the most handsomest chipmunk ever. He was so muscular and dreamy, his eyes was golden honey coloured that shone in the light. His fur wa so soft and his hairbwas tossled this way and that, curling over his forehead. Just looking at him made his heart melt.

The expression on his face was no different to hers. In his eyes she was so beautiful, her eyes was like the rarest saphrons ever and long silk fur made her perfect, her hair was hair is just the finnishing touch as thick locks flowed below her shoulders. It gave him butterflies.

Both chipmunks was gasing into each others eyes for about 2 mins before they realised the scene.

"Sorry, i was errm..." she started, soon looking ahead catching sight of her sister again "...gotta go"

And with that, Brittany dashed off in the direction of her sister...

The chipmunk watched her leave, releacing a sigh and smiling a few seconds after. From behind a sandy brown chipmunk, abit shorter than him approuched with an ear to ear smile.

"Whats up Alvin" he said, gaining his attention "found ya match"

Alvin looked back to where he last saw the girl then backat his younger brother.

"You know Theodore" he smiled "yeah" he finnished, still feeling the butterflies.

"You know what that means" he sniggered lightley, punching him lightley in the arm. Alvin sighed in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, god...please dont tell mum an dad" he begged, making him laugh.

"Dont worry Alvin...your love secrets safe with me" he smiled, Alvin sighed in relief.

"Thank god" looking back her way "who is she anyways?"

Theodore just looked at him and sniggered, earning a glare off his oldest brother.

"I dont know Alvin...i think shes new, im not sure" he said, curiously.

Alvin looked on trying to think if hes seen the aurban chipette before but for some reason he hasnt and hes met everyone.

"I wounder if mum and dad know" he wounderd, theodore stared.

"I dunno Alvin, they are the leaders after all...anyways, im gonna find my mate so catch ya later" he finnished, running off a complete different direction.

As for Alvin, he couldnt get his mind off this certain female he'd crashed into. Not one female was the one for him...until her, until he met her. she was the one...

His father was the alpha male chipmunk,the leader of the tribe and with Alvin being the oldest, it was his duty to take over but before he would, his father made it clear that to do so he must learn his responcibilities and gain the loyalness and trust from their tribe.

Also had to have a mate to bear his kits so this leadership would pass onto the eldest tough out each amd every generation...

Alvin had learnt his responsibilities and earned the loyalnessand trust. All he neaded was a mate and as of now, he found her but can he win her over and she be his because no doubt, with a beauty like her, he wont be tje only one after her, no! This will be one challenge to win a fair girl like Brittany...

But will she choose him?

* * *

**Righ guys, there you go :)**

**Sorry if theres any errors or spelling mistakes but i had to hurry.**

**Like i said last time i aint sure when ill be able to update again probably next week i hope but i dunno, hoped you liked it**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im back again, noticed i aint got any more reviews so :/ it would be nice to know what you guys think...**

**Anyways, my 18th birthday tomorrow so thought id post this fore the day. Nothing much to say so on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Brittany was running so fast, the short encounter she had back there had left her with such a strange feeling. The chipette just couldnt get her mind off him.

She sighed,. running her fasted. Her sister was still in veiw, closer than she was before; Brittany was only a few feet away from the maltese chipette and just from that short distance .

Brittany knew that was her long lost sister jeanette...

On the other hand the maltese chipette had know clue on what was about to happen but before she could take notice a short blonde female with lime eyes approuched her.

The maltese chipette smiled at her, taking notice on the small bump that was forming on her stomach. The pregnancy was letting off such a glow, making the green eyed chipette beautiful...

"hi Eleanor, i see the pregnancy is going well" she smiled, Eleanor giggled.

"you think, i just cant wait to meet my little ones. Theodores bin going on about it all morning"

Jeanette smiled, taking notice on the six kits that was gathered around them both, curiouse of what they both was talking about.

"well thats good to hear. Simon and i have bin so busy with our six little ones isnt that right guys" gesturing towards her children.

The six kits all nodded, all but one was spitting images of Jeanette and her mate. There was four boys and two girls...

The oldest was called Simon jr, he was brunette with saphron eyes. He had had a dark brown stripe on his forehead.

The second oldest was called Justin. He was a spitting image of his older brother except he had a cream stripe on forehead.

Third youngest was called Sabastian after his grandfather, he had same fur as his mother and also the same fur markings but with his dads eyes.

Jake was the fouth youngest, he had his farthers fur and his mothers face markings but his eyes was both colours, he had a blue one and a purple one. He also had a blonde patch on one ear, he thought it was cool.

The two youngest were girls. Oliviar was the oldest out of the two, she was a spitting image of her mother. She had everything of her...

Now the youngest, lily was a very rare coloured chipmunk. Her fur was pure white, everything else though, they was normel. Lily had liylac eyes like her mother and a cream stripe. Lily was the runt of the litter which to her makes her special...more attention from her perants.

Eleanor smiled at her 6 nephews and neices which took her back to a conversation between her and her brother-in-law.

"you know jeanette, i hope Alvin finds a mate sooner or later... just look at what hes missing" she said, followed by a frown.

Jeanette nodded " yeah i no...specially with Sabastian and Vinny knocking on. i just wish Brittany was here, she could have been perfect. Last time we saw her we was...six years old" she finnished, realising how long it had been.

"i no, were 18 now and she was the oldest after all" Eleanor began all of a sudden, getting dreadful thought "what if shes..." Eleanor couldnt carry on that sentence, worried.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor sighed, shaking that thought out of her mind. What neither of them hadnt noticed was the aurban chipette behind them, listening on the conversation. Enough was said, Brittany decided it was time to let them know she was here. She breathed in, building up her courage then breathed out about to make her move...

"Jeanette...Eleanor"

Both Jeanette and Eleanor froze as their eyes widend.

That voice, they know that voice from anywhere. How could they forget that certain voice , sure it sounded more grown up and mature but they know who it belongs too...

They both slowely turned around and what they saw almost made them collapse to their knees. They could feel tears welling up in their eyes, tears of joy...standing infront of them was their long lost sister...Brittany.

Brittany stood oppasite of her sisters. A big ear to ear smile was spread across her face with tears streaming down her cheeks. She finally found them after 12 long and lonely years.

The girls just stared in amasment, not remembering the last time they was like that 'together'. Everything around them had vanished as they was in their own world. They didnt even realise Theodore had approuched them.

"girls...is everything ok" he addressed to Eleanor and Jeanette.

All three girls snapped out of it and suddenly rushed into a group hug, not taking notice of Theodore who just stared.

"oh my god...Jean...Ellie, i cant believe ive found you after all these years" Brittany cried, holding her sister close. Not wanting to ever let go.

"Dont cry Britt...W-were here, we've missed you so much" Eleanor whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

"so have i...i-im so sorry for not protecting you better. Its all my fault" Brittany whimpered. Both Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her.

"nothings your fault Britt" Jeanettd added.

"no?" The aurban chipette mumbeld.

"no Brittany, infact were happy now that your here with us. sure it was awful you not being here but in result me and jeanette have famalies. Weve met the love of our lives and have adorable kit- well Jeanette has kits, six of them you can see..." Eleanor said gesturing toward the six baby chipmunks sat on the floor staring "...me, ive some on way"

Brittany didnt know what to say, she thought her sisters would have been in trouble or worse...dead but here they are with famalies, happy as ever. She just smiled noticing a sandy brown chipmunk, abit chubby but cute approuch Eleanor.

"girls, is everything ok 'for the second time'" he asked, looking straight at the aurban chipette.

"oh Theodore..." she giggled "…nothing could be better, you wouldnt believe it"

"Try me" he said, in a challenging tone.

Eleanor giggled, looking at Jeanette. Jeanette had the same look as Eleanor, they both turned towards their eldest sister.

"Theodore...this is Brittany" Eleanor said, hearing this his eyes widend.

"you mean as in your long lost sister, the one you last saw when you was six" Both chipettes nodded "oh my god"

Brittany giggled with her sisters. Not far behind them another chipmunk approuched, going towards Jeanette.

He was tall and muscular but not as much, he had saphron eyes and brunette fur. He also wore glasses like jeanette except his was black.

He walked over to her giving her a peck on the cheek...

"Hey sweetheart, you ok" he asked, Jeanette smiled. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"couldnt be better but guess what..." she said, he just looked at her "...we found our sister, Simon" she quieckly said, Simons eyes widend as he turned towards tbe aurban chipette who was smiling at his and jeanettes kits.

"oh my god but wait!" he urgently said "…that means shes new right?" they all nodded "well that means she needs to be welcomed by mum and dad"

Brittany looked confused, 'welcomed?' what did he mean by it. Eleanor looked at Brittany and knew egsacly what she was thinking.

"you dont have a clue do ya?" Brittany shook her head "…its where we celebrate your arrival. Me and Jeanette had one, thats where we met Simon and Theodore. it was fantastic, you also get your fortune told by Grandma Vo-Doo" she finnished, letting Jeanette carry on.

"its so special Brittany, the celebration i mean because it helps you find your match..." jeanette paused, just remembering about someone "… well nearly everybody...Theodores and Simons older brother Alvin had his last week and hes still single, which i dont understand" she questioned herself. Simon chuckled.

"oh Jeanette, you forget everytime. Alvins told us plenty of times, he hasent met the right girl yet and plus with him being our future leader hes gotta pick wisely" he told her, jeanett smiled as it refreshed her mind.

"so you and Theodore are royal then?" Brittany asked, they both nodded.

"yes of course, our father is alpha male of the tribe. The leader who protects us all. Me, Theodore and Alvin are his sons but Alvins more important because hes oldest and its his duth to take over the tribe once our mother and father pass away but until he has a mate, unfortunatly he cant" Simon explained.

Brittany just looked at all four of them, it made her curiouse on what they was getting at and why did this Alvin guy keep getting mentioned to her. Did they want her to meet him or something? Brittany was about to say something but Simon cut her off...

"oh well, mum and dad need to know about your arrival. Eleanor, Theodor - you take her to the royal chambers, me and Jeanette will catch once we've gethered our kits together" he told, picking Justin up as Sabastian clung to his leg.

They all agreed and did what they was told...

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away. A certain chestnut coloured chipmunk was sat beside the lake skidding pebbles on the waters surface. Alvin was so curiouse, he still had butterflies and all he had on his mind was that certain female.

He didnt have a clue who she was or were she came from but deep down, she was the one...

He couldnt help but mumble things under his breath but unaware, a blonde female chipmunk with long ponytail and green eyes began to approuch him from behind. A big evil grin was painted on her peach coloured lips.

"Hey Alvin, what happend to our date earlier" she said checking her claws..

Alvin looked behind him and sighed in annoyance, turning back towards the lake.

"piss off Charlene!" he shot, slowely getting to his feet and beginning to walk away. Charlene scoffed as she caught up with him.

"thats no way to speak your girlf-"

"for the last time Charlene...you are not my girlfriend! i dont like you" Alvin shot, getting angry.

Charlene just glared, the blonde chipette was about to fire back but Alvin dashed off before she could. She watched as an evil look grew on her face forming a plan in hef head...

"ill get you Alvin. Dont worry..."

* * *

Back with the other five, Jeanette and Eleanor had intoduced Brittany to Sabastian and Vinny.

At the moment Vinny was examning Brittany from Head to tail...

"Hhmm" Vinny began as she circled Brittany, looking her up and down. The queen grabbed her tail bone, feeling it top to bottem. Brittany didnt know what to think, her sisters was trying their best not to laugh ...

"Excellent tail strength and such thick fur lining" she looked, moving to her back " excellent, curved back with such perfect black and white markings"

Vinny smiled, placing both her paws on Brittanys hips and stomach.

"such a ferm and tence womb, brilliant for bearing two to five kits" Brittanys eyes widend, vinny then stood straight, looking down at her face " oh my what such beauty, you have pretty blue eyes. The bluest ive seen" she said, Brittany smiled.

"Thank you, your hyness" she said, Vinny smiled.

"So polite and respectful" Vinny added, looking at her mate. He nodded in agreement.

Brittany didnt have a clue on why tbe queen was examning her. The aurban chipette was about to ask but jeanette bet her too it ...

"urm Vinny, howcome your examning our sister" she began, gaining both the king and queens attention "I mean you never did that with anyone else?" jeanette asked, Vinny looked at her.

"Well jeanette, we've been speaking to grandma Vo-Doo" when they heard this, both Jeanettes and Eleanors eyes widend "shes the one we've been waiting for"

When they heard this, both chipettes smiled. Brittany was confused, she didnt understand what they ment by shes the one...

"wait wait wait...what do you mean im the one?" she asked

Vinny and Sabastian looked at the aurban chipette and smiled. The alpha male was about to answer but he stopped himself when he noticed someone walk in, when him and Vinny saw they couldnt help but grin, noticing it was their eldest so son.

"Alvin, how can we help you son" He said seeing he wasnt amuzed but also noticed he hadnt seen the chipette who had back to him.

"nothing dad; just sick of that stupid gir-" he began but stopped when he recognised that aurban fur which belonged to Brittany.

Vinny smiled, seeing who her eldest was staring at so she stepped towards Brittany...

Theodore approuched Alvin who had been stood with Simon at the back of the nest, he looked looked at Alvin who was about to say something...

"wait isnt she" he whispered, Theodore nodded.

"Alvin...we'd like you to meet Brittany" Vinny said, gaining her sons attention. Alvin looked on not taking his eyes off her.

Then within that minute, Brittany turned around to face him, once she did both their eyes connected. Both he and she stared in amazment into each others orbs, getting that butterfly sensation all over again.

Just looking at her again, Alvin knew for sure that she was the girl he had been waiting for along time.

Calm as possible, Alvin slowely walked over to her. His palms was all sweaty and his heart was pounding so fast, it skipped beats.

Before Alvin knew it he was inches away from her, he looked into her diomond blue eyes that sparkled. He took a deep breath and grabbed her paw carressing it...

"so we meet again...im Alvin" he smiled making her giggle.

"so ive heard" she smiled, looking up into his golden honey coloured eyes.

Both Alvin and Brittany was hitting it off brilliantly like Vinny hoped. She and her mate stood in the background watching her son flirt with the aurban chipette, she rolled her eyes at that but its what she expected.

"Vinny..." Eleanor asked, the queen looked at her "…what egsacly did Grandma Vo-Doo say" she wounderd, Jeanette and Simon wounderd. Theodore just stared.

"she said...'that this very day the colour aurban would enter our lives, her eyes like the bluest seas and her fur soft as feathers. She goes by the name Brittany and she will be a huge part of our lives as she and Alvin mate and be married before the full moon. Guide and teach her well but Alvin must gaurd her..."

"there is evil among us and if she is not protected, her body will lay on the nothern rock, bloody and blue. Death will take over her and once it has this tribe will have no hope in staying peaceful and calm. Evilness will take over. The females made to serve the males and the kits beaten and forced into slavery."

"If Alvin sticks to his responsabilités then Brittany will live and giver our tribe a new generation, giving us our next leader. Guide them both to tbe right path or the devil will be knocking on our door" Vinny finnished.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor was shocked, they looked back at Alvin and Brittany, they looked like they was head over heels for each other. Jeanette sighed…

"its up to you guys now..."

* * *

**Finally, this took some bloody time to write but its done now until next time.**

**i havent checked for grammer, sorry didnt have time but hope you like it :)**

**R&amp;R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, AxB. love artist here sorry for the long wait but im back with the forth chapter. Sorry but ive bin so busy, if i had the proper app on my phone then id be updating every week. **

**Its hard with a kid at the same time so to the perants on here, youll understand :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc, charlene, Dave, vinny, clair or Ian...**

* * *

**chapter 4**

later that day, when night had fallen. Billoins of stars shone that night; it was like firflies glowing their brightest.

It was a special night, like all othef special nights, Vinny and Sabastian threw a big welcome party for Brittanys arrival but also with neither she or Alvin knowing, a pairing celebration. like Grandma Vo-Doo had said...they would be together.

Everybody was there, all the chipmunks including charlene. She was eyeing Alvin from behind, he was even aware she was there sat at a log table, he was too accupied with an aurban chipette who was dancing with him.

Both their eyes was glued on each other. They was in a world of their own.

Vinny smiled, standing with her mate who was looking over the ccelebration from his pedistall which was a tree stump, decorated in petals, leaves and seeds. Just standing there neither of them had noticed their son and daughter-in-law aprouch thm...

"hey mum, dad...brilliant party this is" Simon comented, his arm hung over jeanettes shoulders'

"Aye, it is indeed son" Sabastian replyed, not taking any nohis eyes off the veiw.

On the other hand, Jeanette had her mind on other things, she couldnt get Grandma vodoos words out of her head specialy the part about Brittany being in grave danger. Is some gonna hurt her? Is someone gonna kill her? All the strange thoughts just ran through her mind, she didnt even realise Vinny was talking to her...

"jeanette..." vinny said, jeanette snapped out of her thoughts seeinh three pair of eyes on her.

"yes sorry, i was in my own world" she mumbled,lookingat her.

"its ok dear, i was just asking about my grandkits...they sleeping" Vinny said. Eyeing her.

"yep, all tooked up and asleep..." she forced a smile, Vinny smiled turning back towards the crowd of chipmunks, enjoying themselves. Jeanette looked down the her feet and sighed.

"Vinny..." she said, gaining her attention " what did grandma Vo Doo mean by ...'if Alvin doesnt protect her she will lay ...puntured and bloody? is someone gonna k-kill her? " jeanette asked, worried of what the answer may be.

Vinny sighed, looking at her mate. He had the same expression on his face as he looked into her emerald eye. She turned back back towards Jeanette.

" she ment that if Alvin doesnt protect Brittany like a loyal mate should...Then someone will kill her but it wont be out of gree but out of jelousy and obsession" The Queen said explaining to the chipette who was now in Simons arms with tears about to fall.

"no but but wont Alvin need to know this" she cried.

Vinny smiled "Dont worry dear...he already does, know one needs to tell him. Just look how much hes in love with her. the both of them" She gestured towards the chestnut and aurban furred couple, dancing in the centre of dance floor.

Jeanette looked, the Queen was right. The both of them was in love with each other. There was no need to worry. with him being in love with her hes bound to look after her and keep her safe...

"your right...anyways me and Simon best be heading back, the kits will be due another feed" she told them, looking at Simon smiling.

"ok deary take care" Vinny smiled, hugging them both.

After that, Jeanette and Simon took off heading for their nest which was near the lake. Jeanette still had that feeling full of doubt but Vinny was right, she wont loose her sister nog while Alvins there...

Meanwhile, on the dance floor. Two chipmunks, a chestnut male and an aurban female was dancing away. They was the only ones sinceeveryone had stopped to watch.

Everyone thought it was special because now the future leader had found the girl tl complete his needs and now if anything happens, he'll be ready...

Dancing to a love filled song that was being sang by a female group of four chipettes. Alvin was was staring into Brittanys ice blue eyes, it showed everything. They sparkled into the moonlight as he twirled her, catching her into position.

He slowely pulled her against him, chest to chest. His paw was placed on her back, touching her soft fur; his other paw hed hers, he helt tight onto her little paw leading the dance. Their noses was almost touching, his face facing down towards hers. Their eyes glued onto each other.

Not one word needed to be said, the dance just said it all as it went on to the rythm of the music. The song was coming to an end and once it had ended Brittany stood on her tip toes and placed a soft and kiss on his cheek. Alvin blushed like mad at her action, it put millions of butterflies in his stomach.

You could hear hooting and whistling in the background. Alvin and Brittany turned towards them and noticed Theodore and Eleanor sticking thumbs up, the both chuckled.

Both Alvin and Brittand turned back towards each other, looking in each others eye but suddenly a blonde chipette who goes by the name charlene stepped into veiw, gaining both their attention.

"cheating on me are you...with this skank" she shot.

Alvin glared at her, Brittany was confused until she heard the name charle gave her. She was About to give her a peice of her mind but Alvin bet her to it...

"for the last time Charlene..." he shouted, getting everyones attention "…YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" he finnished.

"your only saying that cause of that bitch" she smiled evily.

Alvin was pretty pissed off and was about to give her a teaching to but a littld aurban chipette bet him too this time...

"excuse me?" Brittany shot, slowely taking steps towards the troublemaker.

"you heard, stop flirting with my man...now" Charlene warned getting right in her face, trying to look big as possible.

Brittany laughed, shaking her head. She didnt care that charlene was bigger. This was one jelouse bitch!

"ok 1. he doesnt have your name on him 2. he doesnt like you and 3. Nobody tells me what to do" Brittany shot back, showing no fear.

That pissed charlene off to the fullest. Brittany looked back to Alvin who looked worried, knowing what charlene capable of worried him alot.

Brittany mothed the words 'im ok'. charlene saw her fallen locks that fell below her shoulders and within seconds, she grabbed them...Alvin saw and was about to shout but it was too late. Charlene had hold of Brittanys hair, ranging her about.

The aurban chipette screamed in pain feeling her roots tugging on her scalp, it almost felt like they was gonna rip off any minute.

Within a minute, charlene then threw her on the floor, pinning her by the throut as she helt back her fist. Brittany struggled to breath, the chipette tried her best to fight but the more oxygen she lost the weaker she went.

This alerted Alvin seeing the girl he liked get hurt angered him. Within seconds, he rushed over and pulled charlene off her, throwing her into the nearby lake.

All the chipmunks who was witnessing laughed as they saw her popping back up with a lilypad on her head. Charlene was humiliated, she was embarressed but also angry as she looked towards Alvin who was helping Brittany up to her feet.

Once Brittany was up, he wrapped bis arms around her as they both glared towards the soacked chipette.

"Its about time charlene, you grew up and got lost. I dont want you, my brothers dont want you...nobody wants you and if you lay one finger on her again, next time it wont be the water" Alvin threatend, guidinng Brittany away towards the royal chambers.

Charlene just glared death at the aurban chipette. She wasnt going to listen to Alvins threat, she was gonna get rid of that chipette once and for all! Charlene chuckled, her lime eyes turned into a reddy black. The colour lf pure evil...

..."this isnt the end Brittany...its just the beggining"

Back with Alvin and Brittany, he took her to his perants to have her injuries checked out.

At this very moment, Vinny was just feeling around her neck. Brittany hissed in pain when she placed her fingers on the tiny scratches that was caused by the choking.

"oh dear..." looks from Vinny said it all "…looks like some cuts, bruising and abit of swelling about here" Vinny directed towards her shoulder blade "but all in all, youll be fine"

Brittany smiled, giving Vinny a look to say thank you as she placed a paw on her neck. Alvin who was stood with his father, watching as he did something crossed his mind ...

"mum, wheres Britts gonna stay tonight?" Alvin asked, Vinny just looked ay him.

"with you dear" Vinny said, both Alvins and Brittanys eyes widend at the thought.

"wow wow wow wait..."Brittany jumped in "…arnt we rushing this abit too Quick" She asked, Vinny Chuckled.

"Theirs no rushing when it comes to us deary" Vinny said " Chipmunks arnt patient creatures, when they find someone who they fall in love with they mate and marry which bonds you together for life. At the moment you two are friends just flirting but ive bin speaking to grandma vodoo..."

Alvins ears perked up, he was still waiting for his fortune to be told and this was the moment. on the other hand, Brittany just didnt have a clue...

"grandma what who" she said, Vinny giggled.

"grandma Vo Doo...she told us that you two are ment to be and shall be mated and married by the next full moon" She said,when she did Alvins and Brittanys mouths dropped.

"WHAT!" they both shouted, Vinny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"yes i no but theres also a warning aswell" she said, they both looked at each other. Sabastian who was stood next to Vinny, Sighed.

"Alvin son..." he began, Alvin looked at him " she also told us that Brittanys in grave danger"

Both Alvin and Brittany just stood looking at each other confused.

"Danger, why?" Brittany asked, wanting to know the answer.

"yeah, why is she in danger?" Alvin finnished.

Sabastian looked at Vinny then at the young couple,he took a step closer looking Alvin straight in the face.

"well her exact words was 'if you dont gaurd her, her body will lay on the nothern rock...punctured and bloody' someones gonna try and kill her" he explained.

They both just stood shocked, not believing what they heard.

"wait, you mean someones gonna kill britt...over my dead body"

Both sabastian and Vinny looked at each other, they knew that Alvin was say that, he always does when Someone he 'loves' is in danger.

"wait wait wait...someones gonna kill me. First my sister dissapear, then i get hit by a car, afterwards charl-" Brittany stopped, realising "what if its charlene"

Alvin, Vinny and sabastian all looked at each other. 'Charlene and this all this fit together', Alvins eyes narrowed. Brittany was right.

"Charlene...thats it" Alvin shouted, he looked out the entrance which had a good veiw of the valley. Their tree was pretty high.

Not one chipmunk was in sight, the party must have finnished when he and Brittany left. Sabastian and Vinny thought, thinking that their son maybe right.

"its a possibility but weve no proof, for now we'll just keep an eye on her. For now you and Britttany will stay in the same tree as Vinny explained and Alvin... "he shout, Alvin looked at him "…dont fail us a nd espacially not her" Alvin looked at Brittany and smiled.

"i promise you father..." he said, looking into her ice blue eyes "…no one will dare touch her"

Brittany smiled, feeling tears slowely rising. No one has ever loved and protected her like him. sure shes done it in the past with her sisters when they was six but since then shes always bin on her own, defending herself for twelve long years...

She now realised all the fighting was for this, the day worth fighting for. Brittany now has everything and no way in hell is anyone gonna take that from her. No chance! Not thanks time...

One problem solved as another begins, when will Brittany be problem free. Who knows?

* * *

**right guys here it is, hoped you like it :)**

**RxR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi im back sorry about the long wait, ive just been so busy with things ive had no time but iits all done now so i can get back on with this yay!**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc, dave, ian, claire, vinny or charlene so on we go...**

**P.s - havent u heard the fourth chipmunk film is coming this year instead on the 11th or 23rd of december, woohoo!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After Alvin and Brittany left, sabastian and Vinny sighed as they placed themselves on their bed which was a mixture of straw, leaves and wool.

The queen had hundred of thoughts running through her mind about this evil, the idea of what he or she had planned for the upcoming queen. She had many supsects on who it could be but the one who stood out the most was the one who attacked the aurban haired chipette...charlene.

She looked opon her mate who sat besides her deep in thought, twiddling his thumbs, staring into space.

"We need to prepare him" she said, bringing him out of thought turning towards her way. His hazle eyes looking down into her lime green ones.

"What was that dear" he asked. She sighed in frustration.

"Alvin..." she began "we need to get him prepared for this evil. If anything happens to Brittany then our people...their doomed" she finnished staring into sabastians eyes.

"And how do you suppose we do that" he asked.

"We hire someone..." she thought "...we hire someone to try and hurt Brittany. Well not exactly hurt her but make out that they are gonna but really just to test Alvins instincts. All he has to do is try and hurt her if you know what i mean" she smiled. Sabastian gave it a good thought and then smiked himself.

"I believe this could actually work, Vinny and i have the perfect munk" he said but realising sonething else "but how do you suppose we tell hin when he comes to us"

Vinny looked down for a minute, giving what he just said a good thought.

"Well...we just tell him that he is our tester chipmunk to prove hia ability and if Brittany does get hurt, i guess we just accept the consequences of our actions" she wisely said.

Sabastian just looked at her, slowely nodding it. He knew this was a good idea to prepare his son for the worse but if they come to apoint where Alvin would faild and Brittany. Would get hurt or worse then him and Vinny would have to take full responsibility for the upcoming queens injuries or worse...

It was the next day, Dave and Ian had callected Brittany in the morning to get the lump checked out. Sure it was a fight and a big supris for both the humans to see her with Alvin. The men knew what he was capable of and knowing thia they was very careful, sure the male chipmunk put up a fight to protect his futuremate. Ian hid behind Dave most of the time but after a while they conviinced him they was just gonna check out her injuries and to that, Alvin aloud them too. He had full trust in dave but like Brittany he knew there wasnt something right about Ian.

Later that day, both humans returned her, seeing she was alright they both carried on as their usual selves.

Brittany was still new and like all new chipmunks she wasnt familier with her new surroundings. Alvin on the other hand had learnt to know the area so he told her hed show her around since she needed to know anyways with her being his future mate and also the the future queen, its a responsibility she needed.

Unaware, they was being watched by a chipmunk. He was the guy sabastian had hired to test Alvins abilitys and instincts. He wasnt likeing the idea because he knew that he could get hurt, they witnessed Alvins training which included his fighting skills, they knew he wasnt weak, he was tough and gutless and when it came to protecting those he loves...death is a possibility that can happen.

Sabastian picked him becausw he knew Alvin didnt know him know him but also he knew that the chipmunk had good moving skills. He was the best that Sabastian knew...

Back with Alvin and Brittany, both chipmunks was slowely walking through the meadow, earning lots of stares. It didnt bother them since they was in love with each other, the world didnt revolve around them. Just looking into each others eyes made everything dissapeared.

They both walked, smiles on their lips. Alvin was showing her to the blue lake which sat on the otherside of the big room.

Walking along, Brittany just stared into his hazle eyes. Theie mind turned back to what Vinny said last night about mateship...

"So what your mother saild last night" she began, Alvin just looked at her "does this mean for us to be together we have to make" she asked.

Alvin just looked at her and chuckled, you sure have to be specific with this chipette.

"Well, thats what i gor told. Basicly were just friends flirting ad the chipmunks call it but in the human world we`d be classed as a couple. Its one thing i like about our law, you dont have to wait to begin your life. As for us, in my way ive met you and to be honesst deep down theres feelings...i want you to be my quen" he stopped, taking a break as he and brittany neared the lake.

"Is that what you really feel?" She asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Yes Brittany" Alvin began again "not one girl was perfect for me here...until you" he finnished, looking down. His cheeks went red and warm. He just hoped that the chipette felt the same way as he did.

Alvin slowely looked back up, his hazle eyes connecting with her electronic blue ones. What suprised him that she was smiling in a way that could have made him drool.

"Even though weve known each other over a day now, i have feelings too" she finnished, earning an ear to ear smile off him.

After them four words left Brittanys lips, she and Alvin slowely began to lean in , a small force pulling thwm both closer, there lips inches away.

Unbeknownst to them, the chipmunk that had been hired was stood a few feet away. He had the perfect idea on how to get the future kings instincts going...he was going to charge.

He hoped not to hurt her and to keep running but at the end of the day its up to Alvin.

He slowely breathed in, hoping he wouldnt get caught. He closed his eyes then slowely opened them and within seconds he ran, charging straight for Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany slowely brokw away. Their kiss had lasted a couple of seconds befor reality hit them, bringing them both back to where they was.

Alvin just smiled down, still staring into her eyes. They sparkled into the light as she blushed.

"Wow...your an amazing kisser" he said, complimenting her.

"Thanks Alvin, your not bad yourself" she added, making them both laugh.

Alvin finnished laughing but something caught his eye. Something that was coming brittanys way and fast, he didnt have time to stop it so with in seconds when the chipmunk was about to hit her, Alvin quick as a flash grabbed her round the waist and picked her up, pulling her out the way.

Brittany shreiked at first, not expecting Alvin to move so quick but when she saw why she gasped.

A dark brown blur zoomed passed, dissapearing into the crowd. The chipmunk was pleased that Alvin had passed his test and glad that he didnt hurt Brittany.

For now though he shall report to the king and queen, telling them the good news.

Back with the two munks, Alvins eyes narrowed still holding the shocked Brittany in his arms. He was still looking onwards, where the brown blur had disappeared.

"What the hell was that" Brittany shouted, still in shock seeing that someone just tried to her her.

"I dont have a clue" he replied, placing the aurban chipette back on her feet.

Brittany looked up at him petrified of the fact that the evil may began and someone is trieing to take her down.

"Oh god, im so scared right now" she whispered, Alvin just looked down at her, placing his paws on her shoulders.

"hey dont worry. Nothing is gonna happen to you, specialy with me standing" he told her, she smiled pulling him close.

Later that day, the strange chipmunk that had been hired informed the Alpha male , he was delighted with the knews. However the chipmunk kept his distance with Alvin just incase he recognised him.

Alvin on the other hand, left Brittany to be with her sisters whilst he made a visit to his father. Just entering the royal chambers, Sabastian was suprised to see his eldest but it worried him that he was accompanied by his future mate.

"hey dad" Alvin greeted, in a tone to say he was pissed off.

"Alvin, my son, what brings you here" he asked. The chestnut male sighed.

"oh nothing...apart from the fact that someone else tried to attack Britt" he shot, getting angry.

Sabastian knew of this someone but he acted like he didnt know nothing and was shocked to hear such a thing.

"oh dear...where is she now?" he asked.

"with her sisters" Sabastistion sighed at his reply.

"and do you think its wise to leave our future queen unprotected" Sabastion asked, Alvin thought for a minute or two.

"crap! Hold that thought" he said, rushing out. Sabastion just shook his head.

* * *

At the same time, Bittany left her sisters since she only needed to make a quick word. The aurban chipette left, trying to remember which way the royal chamber was but like any new chipmunk she was clueless.

"maybe it was this way" she muttered, heading the complete oppisite direction.

Instead, she ended at the far end where it looked abandond and unwelcoming. The chipette began to feel nervouse soon remembering the fact that Alvin told her that this was widow munk territory.

"oh ho, i shouldnt be here" the chipette whispered.

What Brittany hadnt realised is the fact that someone had approuched her from behind and that someone was charlene.

"hello again"

Brittany wirled around and when she saw who it was, daggers came in view being shot from her eyes to charlenes.

"YOU!" she shot, Charlene chuckled.

"you shouldnt be hear you know, specialy when your unmated but ohwell...not my problem" she said in a sacasm tone, folding her arms.

"neaither she you" she said with a glare, Charlene rolled her eyes.

"im not wanted by every male Brittany, infact this is my home...you on the other hand are pure but lets end that shall we" she smiled, evily " OH SAUN"

Brittany gulped, slowely turning around and just before her eyes a male chipmunk pounced out of the nearest tree, landing right infront of the aurban chipette.

He was about Alvins height , with sharp eyes the colour of ash. His fur was all matted and greecey. It had a black tint to it mixing in with his burgandary fur. A big ear to ear smile with evilness mixed in was plastered on his lips as he stared down into the little chipettes frightened eyes. He just chuckled, luving the sight.

"This must be the girl you was telling me about charl" he began, his voice dripping with venom. Charlene nodded followed by a chuckle.

"yep...and still pure"

Saun just smiled even more, making a grab for her but just as he grabbed her wrist two voices startled him, knocking Brittany to the ground.

"Dont touch her"

Charlene and Saun turned to the side to see Jeantte and Eleanor with angry expressions on their faces.

"Jenny, Ellie...What a suprise to see you" Charlene began "you know Ellie, you shouldnt be jostling your kits about. You dont want to kill them do you" she smirked.

Eleanor glared "no charlene i dont"

"good, carry on saun" the blonde chipette told him.

And with that, Saun made a grab for the aurban chipette but she was two quick as she escaped his grasp and ran for it with her sisters following behind. Charlene glared, looking back at Saun.

"Dont just stand there...GET HER!" she orderd.

Saun nodded and with that he shot past Charlene chasing after the three chipettes.

Back with the chipettes, they ran as fast as they could. Jeanette caught sight of saun close behind, she looked back at her sister racing ahead.

"we have to loose him" she started, seeing Eleanor running out of breath.

Brittany thought for a moment seeing a rock ahead.

"split up, ill distract him while you get the boys, hes after me anyways" she shouted.

Eleanor and Jeanette nodded and within that second they split. Both chipettes run to the side seeing Simon and Theodore in close view. Brittany on the other hand, led the chipmunk in to the valley where most places was including the royal chambers.

Seeing this , Brittany remembered that Alvin had made a visit to his father who lived at the royal chambers. His mother was out visiting Grandma vodoo so it will be just him and his father.

Passing the tree, Brittany took in a deep breath whilst running and shouted the loudest she could...

"AAALLVVIINN!"

There was no responce. The chipette was petrified thinking this, she was sure was about to become someones ragdoll. The chipette was running short on breath and the chipmunk was right behind but just as she was about to stop someone else shouted...

"DUCK!"

Hearing this, Brittany stopped and dropped to the floor just in time to see Alvin leap over her, landing right behind her, sheilding her from the evil chipmunk.

Alvin stood on all four paws, growling at the chipmunk shooting daggers. Brittany laid beneath terrified of the scene that was happening before her eyes.

"dont you dare touch her!" Alvin shot, his eyes still narrowed. Saun chuckled.

"And whos gonna stop me" he replied in such a sluggish tone.

"Me!" Alvin finnished, saun rolled his eyes.

"you and what army"

Alvin was about to reply but got cut off as he noticed his two brothers Simon and Theodore aprouch him from behind. Eleanor and Jeanette slowely picked Brittany up off the floor as theyhelt her close. All three chipettes was being gaurded by the three chipmunks whoes eyes was glued on to the evil rodant stood before them.

"US" both Simon and Theodore said, Alvin smiled turning back to saun.

"so i sugest you go" Alvin added, carrying on" and if i catch you trying to get my girl again...ill kill you"

Saun just rolled his eyes at him releasing a small chuckle.

"your girl, ha! well see about that" and with that the chipmunk took off back to his territory.

Once he was out of view, the chipmunks sighed turning back to the chipettes. Eleanor and Jeantte was sat on the ground with Brittany in between them, she looked shaken up but once her eyes met Alvins. It brought a smile on her face.

Within seconds, the chipette jumped up and was soon in Alvins arms. Being in them, she felt safe and sacure that nobody could hurt her. She felt protected.

"Are you girls ok" simon asked, looking at Jeanette.

"yes we are fine" she replied.

"we are now that you boys are here" Eleanor added, staring straight at Theodore who gentley pulled her up.

"good" he finnished.

Alvin and Brittany stayed quiet, he was too busy trying to reasure her that shes safe. His paw gently rubbed her back as she helt him tight. Small tears fell from her eyes, tears of relief.

"Everythings gonna be ok Britt, I told you nothing would happen to you" he said, she sighed.

"i no b-but its just the idea of you not getting here intime...scared me...what if he got me Alvin"she whispered, her watery eyes looking up into his golden orbs.

"He wont Britt...because i wont let him" he finnished. Brittany just smiled.

"good" she finnished.

Alvin smiled as he helt her in his arms. His eyes then left hers as he turned towards his brothers.

"Si, Theo get Jen and Ellie home. Im gonna take Britt back" he said. Simon and Theodore nodded.

"ok" Simon replied turning to Jeanette "Come on Jenny, we need to get the kits from mom"

Jeanette nodded, grabbing his paw as they both walked off, Theodore who was watching turned to Eleanor who was eubbing her tummy.

"you aswell Ellie, you need your rest" he smiled, Eleanor giggled.

"ok theo, as you wish" and like Simon and Jeanette they too took off.

Alvin and Brittany was left as she still huddled onto him. He smiled gentley pulling her away. Brittany was still breathing hard from the amount of running but it slowed down just looking up at him.

"come on Britt, lets take you back home" he told her.

Brittany smiled as Alvin took her paw into his, pulling her close.

"ok lead the way" she joked, trying to cheer herself up. Alvin just smiled.

"and anyways...i want to talk to you...about us" he said, Brittany knew what he was talking about but she didnt say anything.

Both chipmunks then headed towards their tree that was on the right side of the royal chambers.

Deep down, Brittany hoped it would lead them to the next step of their reletionship. she wanted to be his mate so bad, like him she wanted her life to start. She longed for him to be hers and someday carry his kits, giving him the family he had waited for but for that to happen theyed have to mate...

Brittany smiled, _no matter what it takes... she'll mate with him planned or not..._

* * *

**well this took a while, it should have been don in december but nah i got lazy XD**

**Im glad its done and another chapter loaded, hope you guys like it **

**R&amp;R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, AXB love artist here. im so sorry for the long** **wait, its so difficult to get access to interenet i mean i have a mobile phone but you cant write on them ya know :/ but anyways, havent really got much to say so on with the story :)**

**xoxoxoxox**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc, Vinny, Charlene, Dave, Claire or Ian. only the others...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The indoor meadow was peaceful, the moonlight shone through the glass roof; glistening in the still lake.

All the chipmunks was snuggled up in their nests, dreaming of their freedom which was impossible to have.

All but two...

It was 2:00am in the morning but this didnt matter to thos two, they had better things on their mind.

Since they arrived at the tree, Alvin and Brittany have been messing around getting to know one another, sure they had a couple of distractions for example - Simon walking in only to catch Alvin pinning Brittany to the floor with a flirtish smirk on her face. Poor Simon had never felt so awkward in his life.

Now they just lay wide awake, staring into each others eyes but into doing so, Alvin was building up the courage to talk to her about taking the 'next step'. Brittany on the other hand had the same thoughts too but since she was the female; she believes its should be the male who makes the first move...

"its so quiet" she began, breaking the silence.

"well, it usually is at this time Britt" Alvin replied. Brittany just rolled her eyes at him.

"oh yeah...like i forgot" she finnished.

Alvin sniggerd, something he'd come to learn about her is the fact that you can easily irratate her and secretly he loved it. She was cute when mad but scary at the same time.

The aurban chipette sighed, rolling onto her back so she was staring up at the ceiling. Alvin never took his eyes off her once. Just watching he thought now was the perfect moment to talk. He was wide awake and so was she so...why not?

"urm Britt" he said, gaining her attention "how would you feel if we took our relationship to the next level"

Hearing them words, Brittany could feel her heart beating so fat; adrenaline rush going through her entire body. She screamed in her head out of pure joy but like any other girl, she kept her cool and acted like she didnt have a clue what he was talkingh about.

"what do you mean Alvin?" she asked, knowing exactly what he ment.

"well, i mean...What Grandma Vodoo prodicted, its gonna come true anyways. Its a full moon in three days and like was told, we will be m-mated by then..." Alvin paused, taking a breather "...so let it come true. I love you"

"And i love you too" she said, not taking her eyes off him.

"so whats stopping us? lets change our so called 'friendship' into something real and so much more" he finnished, looking deep into her ice blue eyes.

Brittany smiled, this is what she had been hoping for all day and now it was time, it was happening. Her eyes twikled, a big smile forming on her lips.

"yes Alvin, id like that very much" she finnished. Alvin smiled, glad that she agreed and wanted the same thing.

"you sure?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"most deffinatly, theres nothing more i want than spending the rest of my life being your mate" she finnished.

Alvin smiled, ear to ear. He was so happy with her, it would make so many dfferences for them both; she'd be his and no one can take her from him, his brothers and sister-in-laws can now get off his back about being single and now he can begin his life with girl he fell in love with from the first time he saw her.

He sighed and began to lean in, giving her a short kiss on her tender pink lips. It lasted a few short seconds before he pulled away...

"i hope you realise britt, when my perants find out they'll force us into marriedge" Alvin said.

Brittany giggled at the thought.

"lets not worry about that now shall we because theres something more important to get done..." she whispered in his ear "...are we gonna take this step or what"

The chestnut chipmunk smiled and before any of them knew it, he brought his lips to hers beginning a passionate kiss. The kiss became more tense, bringing him on top for her, making him curl his arms around her waist as she brought her arms to the back of his neck.

Both Alvin and Brittany knew that this was gonna be a night to remember...

* * *

It was late morning the next day, outside the gigantic room that held all the chipmunks. A man and woman both stood with clipboards, looking inside the indoor meadow.

Dave sighed, he hated recieving news like this especialy when it was bad news.

"hes the third chipmunk we've had this month Claire" He muttered, Claire looked at him sympathetically.

"i no David, but things like this cant be helped"

"yeah but we found his son two months ago and to find out hes got a tumor...hes not gonna make it to next month Claire" Dave muttered. Claire gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"well Ians in there now examening him" she said, gesturing towards the door behind them. Dave sighed...

"Maybe we should just take him out of his pain and put sabastian to sleep...

* * *

Back in the indoor meadow, Sabastian had returned. it was now midday and the old chipmunk had a face to say 'kill me now'...

He was soon greeted by his mate who lead him back to their tree which was in the centre of the feild known as the royal chambers.

There waiting was his two sons, Simon and Theodore and with them was their two mates Jeanette and Eleanor. The six little kits was scattered all over, couriouse of everything they saw...

Sabastian sighed, sitting down on his rock made thrown as he placed his face in his palms. Vinny knew there was something b othering him so she asked..

"Dear, is everything ok?" shes asked, Sabastian sighed again.

"i need to speak to Alvin...where is he?" he asked, Vinny was about to reply but Simon cut him off.

"i saw Alvin and Brittany heading towards limestone cave" he said

"they must be going to see grandma vodoo but why" Sabastian asked.

They all stood deep in thought until Vinny got an idea. Her eyes widend as a smile grew on her face. She knew exactly why they was heading there.

"They've mated"

Sabastian, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all looked at her confused.

"what makes you think that dear" Sabastian asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Just think about it, Alvin doesnt visit grandma vodoo unless he has too and plus when a couple are mated they have to be bonded by her by getting the spiriits like how she did it with us dear..." vinny said looking at sabastian "...so their marraidge can be blessed. Alvin and Brittany have gone to be bonded and also probably to find out if there is any changes to there predictions" Vinny explained.

Sabastian thought about it and realised she was right. God shes smart, now we know where Simon gets it from...

"your right Vinny" he paused looking at his sons Simon and Theodore. "Bring me your brother and his mate at once" The alpha ordered, both chipmunks noddded and dashed out of the tree...

* * *

Back with Alvin and Brittany, approuching the cave they could see from the outside it have spiritual decorations all over. A strong herby smell that got stronger when you got deeper in the cave.

Alvin hated coming here, it creaped him out a bit and the little old chipmunk wasnt any better, Brittany on the otherhand was terrified - Never in her life as she came across anything like it. It still confused her why they was even here...

"remind me again why we have to see the crazy lady" Brittany asked. Alvin looked at her.

"i told you Britt...to be bonded, for us to be official the old lady has to do her witch craft on us and beside i need to find out if your still in danger" he finnished, Brittany just nodded.

Alvin and Brittany stopped all of a sudden, soon realising they was in her presence. Alvin gulped taking a step closer and just as he was about to speak a raspy voice cut him off...

"ive been expecting you your highness"

His eyes widend, looking back at his mate, she was no different. Alvin sighed, revealing himself from the shadows.

"G-Grand-ma Vodoo...ive came to pronounce to you that Brittany and i..." he stopped, looking behind him. Brittany saw and like him, she too stepped out of the shadows putting herself besides Alvin.

"have mated before the full moon and have come to be bonded by out ancesters" he finnished.

Brittany didnt no what to do, she was terrified of this place. It was dark and creapy. There was skulls decorated in feathers hung on the walls and in tne middle of the cave was a fire that changed colours - Sure the fire was pretty but when she looked up and made eye contact with the old chipmunk, she gasped...

This old chipmunk wasnt fluffy and cute, no not at all! she was rugged and rough. Her hair was frizzy and greacy with tints of grey and white. In one of her eyes she was blind, you could tell because the whole eyeball was white and her teeth were jaggered.

The old chipmunk wore a black shore over her shoulders and laid on it was a hairy black and yellow cattapilla that slept peacefully.

Alvin and Brittany cringed at the sight of her, she smelt awful but decided to keep it to them selves - they wouldnt want her to put a curse on them. They watched her limp over using her twigged crutch, a smile of her pale lips and her only eye stayed on the aurban chipette...

"i know my child, the spirits have told me" she said, coming face to face with Brittany "dont be scared my dear"

Brittany tried to calm herself down but it didnt work, Alvin on the otherhand looked down at her and noticed so he took her paw in his, this helped a little.

Grandma Vodoo cleared her throat soon gaining their attention, slowely walking back stopping inches before the fire.

"Now my children...Now that you are mated, i shall call apon the spirits to bond you both as 1" she said turning towards the fire, saying her spell.

Both chipmunks watched, not knowing wether to be scared or amazed. After a couple of mins the fire changed from it reddy orange to a saphire blue, making the fire burn graceful.

"step forward my children" The old chipmunk ordered, Alvin and Brittany did as she asked, then faced each other. Once they was in position, Grandma Vodoo carried on "oh mighty ancestors, i call apon the this very moment to you ask you to bond this male and this female, our future king and queen as one. May these two become strong leaders, using the love they both have created and placed apon them both to use apon our tribe and and to be carried through out this generation with peace and happiness" After them words, Grandma Vodoo started saying another spell but this time it was foreign.

Alvin and Brittany could already feel the effect apon their skins that was covoured in fur. Feeling this scared them but they knew it had to be done...done for their love.

They both closed their eyes as they helt each others paws, still facin each other. A good five minutes passed and before the knew it, the deed was done.

"you are now bonded"

Hearing this, the both of them opened their eyes to see the fire had turned back to its normel colour and Grandma Vodoo stood beside it, leaning on her crutch.

"is it over now" Brittany asked, the old chipmunk chuckled.

"yes dear, well almost... you just need to be married by the alpha and then you are officialy mates" she finnished.

"that wont involve any weird fire tricks or ghosts will it" she asked, getting worried. Alvin chuckled with the old chipmunk just smiled.

"no Britt...That part i were you look your best and pronounce it to the whole tribe, making promises and vows to each other" Alvin explained. Brittany just sighed, rolling her eyes.

"well why didnt you just say its a simple wedding then" she said, sarcasticly.

"i dont know really but...will it be a simple wedding" Alvin asked, looking at the old chipmunk.

"wait and see my children but before you go, there has been a change to your prediction..." she paused, hearing this Alvin listend carefully "...Now mated, the queen is almost safe but there is still evil out there to end her life...

...A body shall lay apon the northen rock, royal blood dripping out of bravery. Our tribe will be safe, living in peace as the queen carries offspring beyond this moment, carrying our next leader. By the next full moon, you both shall be crowned the next leaders but...a tradgety shall strike for a life to be saved" she finnished.

Both Alvin and Brittany looked confused at first but thinking about it, some of it got them thinking, specialy Brittany.

"wait, what do you mean... 'beyond this moment, the queen carries offspring'" she asked looking at the rugged chipmunk.

"wait and find out dear, you shall know soon enough" and with that Grandma Vodoo dissapeared into the dark shadows.

Brittany sighed, looking up at Alvin who had the same look as her. The chipette walked over to him as he pulled her into a bone breaking hug. Both Alvin and Brittany stopped like that for a couple of seconds before the pulled away.

"what now" she said.

"to be honest Britt, i dont have a clue but" Alvin began to say but then cut himself off, feeling the presence of someone else...

They both turned around to see Simon and Theodore stood with smirks on their faces. Alvin rolled his eyes at them, knowing the knew.

"ok guys, whats so amusing" he said, pulling Brittany close. Simon stood forward.

"oh nothing, just the fact that father needs to speak to you" he stopped as Theodore carried on "yeah, Dave brought him back from his examiny-thingy and he didnt look happy"

Hearing this, Alvins eyes widend looking at his mate then back at his brothers. He had an idea on what it was about but he had to be sure so not wanting to wait any longer her, Simon, Theodore and Brittany all dashed out of limestone cave and in the direction of the royal chambers where king sabastian waits...

* * *

**well, this took a while to write but chapter 6 is up and running :) hope you like it, i didnt get time to check over it so if there is any mispellings im sorry i was in a rush, im a mum now so ive gotta multitask. its a pain in ass if youy ask me!**

**Anyways R+R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, long time no see hahaha... sorry about the long wait seriously, i have good reasons which include the fact that i forgot my password and email so i couldn't get on to my acount ( silly me, forgetting everything these days) also another reason is access to internet :(so yeah a really big sorry!**

**i have some more bad news (for me it is) ive lost all my written pages to this story so im buggered to keeping it good so which means im gonna have to write it straight from my head.**

**Anyways back to the story...I do not own Aatc, Batc, Dave, Ian, Claire, Charlene, Vinny or Zoe (if she is in the story...see i cant remember, got bad memory for a 19 year old)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sebastian sat in his make shift throne, awaiting his his eldest and 'mate'. He'd sent Simon, his second eldest to go fetch them and bring them to him - he knew it wouldn't be long before they get here due to his sons having such good speed and hen it comes to family...they don't mess around.

The wise alpha replayed the words in his mind of what the two doctors had said to him this morning, telling him he hadn't long to live...He closed his golden honey eyes, feeling tears escape. It pained him deep down knowing he would be passing on into the next life and leaving the responsibility of the tribes leader into Alvin's paws...sure he was ready, Sebastian had prepared him for this - He'd learnt his duties and god manners of being a good leader, he'd gained the trust and loyalty of the tribe and even though not confirm Alvin had found his mate to bear his kits to carry on generations of leadership.

Sebastian sighed, opening his eyes once again planting them on his beloved mate...Vinny. He smiled looking into her emerald eyes thinking how lucky he was to have met her...

He was just about to say something to tell her how grateful he was until three figures rushed right into the royal chambers, near enough land right on him. Sebastian gasped, clutching his chest as he looked on to see it was Alvin, Simon and Brittany.

"Oh my word, you almost gave me a heart attack...don't rush in like that again!" he scolded, sighing in relief.

Alvin forced a chuckle, placing a paw at the back of his head as if he had an itch - he looked to Simon then Brittany then back at his father "sorry dad...we was worried, Simon said it was urgent"

"oh why don't you just put the blame on me..." Simon answered back, glaring "...father told me to come collect you both and this is how you repay him-" Alvin cut him off.

"Now just stop there, i wasn't blaming you for anything I-" Alvin also began to say but was surprised to see that Brittany had cut him off by placing a paw over his mouth.

"Seriously guy, your arguing over this? why don't you both just shut it and let your father explain on why he needed us" she finished, removing her paw. Alvin sighed, looking her in the eyes and nodded. All three turned towards the alpha, focusing on him.

"thank you Brittany..." Sebastian smiled, he then turned to Alvin and cleared is throat "...i need to speak with Alvin privately. Vinny please could you keep Brittany company so we know shes not alone, it could help you too bond better aswell" Sebastian smiled, giving Vinny a wink. She replied with a smile and nod as she grabbed Brittany's paw and left followed by Simon.

Sebastian did another sigh and turned towards his eldest who was still looking over to where his mother and his 'mate' left. Feeling his dads on him he looked at him, noticing that he had something heavy on his mind.

"dad, is everything ok?" Alvin asked, Sebastian closed his and shook his head taking a step closer towards his son.

"no son, the reason i called you here today is because..."Sebastian closed hi eyes and sighed no wanting to say what he was about to next "...Im dying...the doctors confirmed it this morning, i have a month or so...that is why i need you to prepare yourself, you've done all ask but you and Brittany need to take it tothe next step and ma-"Sebasian was saying until his eldest cut him off.

"were mated an bonded father, the final deed is done" Alvin said with a strong head as he waited for a reaction.

Sebastian smiled, Vinny was right! it explains why they both was at grandma voodoos cave this morning. Alvin was ready, that's all what was crossing his mind. He'd learnt his duties and the manners of a true leader, he earned the loyalty and trust from the tribe and now he has a mate who will bare his kits so they can pass on the leadership through out generations of life.

"we know, we all know 'thanks to your mother'...you cant hide anything from her..."he said, forcing a chuckle as he took walked towards his son ad placed a paw on his shoulder followed by a hug "...im proud of you son"

Alvin accepted the hug and helt on tight, he felt tears escape his eyes as he felt the pain deep down from the fact that he will soon loose his father and would have to take his place as leader - he and Brittany. Alvin sucked in a deep breath feeling his father pull away and look him in the eyes, he knew he'd bin crying by the tear stained face.

"listen Alvin, i know its gonna be for you and your brothers but you have to be strong. We all knew this days was coming, we just didn't expect it to be so soon...When i go im gonna need you to look after your mother and your brothers because they ain't as strong as you are my son especially Theodore..." Alvin nodded as he listened to his father "...and Brittany, you and her have a future together so you need to be strong for her - her life lays in your paws. Promise me boy you wont let anything happen to her" Sebastian asked, looking his eldest deep in the eyes.

"I promise father, i love her with all my heart and i will do anything to protect her...her and the family" Alvin stated in full confidence.

"good, that's what i want to hear" Sebastian finished, pulling his son into another hug.

Alvin embraced the hug, holding his father tightly once again - he gulped, thinking about the promise he made.

Alvin would always be there for his family no matter what, he loved them with all his heart; his mother who was the kindest female he knew with a heart of gold and his brothers - Simon and Theodore, they always managed to cheer him up and whenever he needed them they was there... and Brittany, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her in that case - she was his soul mate, his true love and one day he'd hoped to be blessed with kits with her. He loved her, she was the reason why he waited this long...He sighed remembering one thing he'd forgot to ask.

"Dad..." Alvin asked as they both pulled away.

"yes son" Sebastian replied.

"Do me one more thing, please" the young prince answered.

"And that is..." The king questioned.

"Marry me and Brittany" He finished.

* * *

Down below on the ground covered in green grass and daisy's, Vinny and Brittany was taking a stroll around the area. Vinny had suggested that Brittany gets to know the chipmunks who live nearby which she had agreed to.

Brittany felt abit awkward in the queens presence due to the fact that she rarely knew her and that she was a bit frightened of saying a crossword and upsetting her but then that's probably why Sebastian suggested they get know each other - well, since shes gonna be her future daughter in law then what the heck! The main problem at at the moment was just finding an easy topic to talk about - Brittany thought anyways but like god had read her mind Vinny had started a conversation first...

"so my dear...you and Alvin was with grandma voodoo this morning, correct?" Vinny had asked.

Brittany gulped '_she didn't know how to reply. Was they allowed? wasn't they allowed? its all still new to her and she didn't know the rules or anything, she just followed Alvin and listened to him. If she ever needed help or advice he was there but this time he wasn't and...and..-' _her thoughts got interrupted...

"Dear you don't have to be afraid...I'm your friend as well as your 'future mother-in-law'" Vinny said, putting a paw on the shoulder. Brittany sighed, feeling relief from that sentence.

"yes, we erm...mated and then Alvin took us to be bonded, it was quite scary" Brittany stated, being honest.

Vinny chuckled, the chipette wasn't the first to state that but either way she was honest about it, not just the scary part but the fact she and Alvin had mated, that's what caught the queens ears.

"i knew you had...it was so obvious..."she began, noticing the confused look on Brittany's face "...Alvin never goes to see grandma voodoo unless he has to and taking you, well - that's what gave it away" she finished, smiling.

Brittany just nodded _'maybe everyone knows then' _she thought but he just shrugged it off and thought about what the witch had predicted. It still confused the poor chipette, she wasn't good with big, scientific words but maybe the queen was?

"erm...Vinny..." Brittany asked, gaining the queens attention.

"yes my dear" she replied with a sweet smile.

"Grandma voodoo also gave us a prediction..." Brittany began, this alert Vinny as she listened carefully "...part of it i don't understand and i was wondering if you could tell me"

"yes dear, of course i will...what dont you understand?" she questioned

"well she said...'from beyond this moment - carry offspring' whats offspring?"As soon as Brittany said this, Vinng gasped as she ran towards Brittany and pulled her into a hug. How can the little chipette not know what these words mean...

"oh my goodness Brittany..." Vinny said, excitedly"...it means your pregnant!"

When the last word left her lips, Brittany's eyes shot open as realization hit her and like as if something had smacked her straight across the head, the aurban chipette blacked out, her body going limp and before anyone knew it Brittany had fainted from shock...

Vinny didn't panick but she wasn't calm either, inside she knew Alvin would panick if he saw her on the floor like this '_think Vinny, think' _she thought. The brunette chipette just knelled beside her as she stroked her forehead...

"Don't worry child...everything will be ok..."

* * *

**Right i hope that's good enough for you guys, REMEMBER this was straight from the head. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
